


Sweet Abyss

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: Reunited after years apart, Anduin finds peace in the arms of an old friend.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohatotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohatotem/gifts).



It was another sleepless night in the kingdom of Stormwind for the new King - Anduin Wrynn. He still couldn't believe his father was dead, and now he was officially King for real this time. It was no longer a temporary position. It didn't feel real; Anduin refused to accept that his father was truly gone from the world. Between loneliness and heartbreak, he didn't know where to go. He wasn't the King the people needed; he could never fill his father's shoes.

Anduin would give anything to bring his father back from the dead, or just to not feel so alone. He held his pillow against his chest and pretended it was his father, like the child he felt like at that very moment.

Staring at the wall, Anduin's mind began to wander, wondering where his friend Wrathion was and if he'd thought about him, too.

“Wrathion, where are you?”

Anduin sighed and rolled to the other side of his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about that black dragon. Even if Wrathion's personality was the opposite of Anduin's, he still thought of him as a close friend. It had been such a long time since he'd seen Wrathion and wondered what misfit the dragon had gotten himself into now.

Anduin couldn't help but find himself drawn to Wrathion. He wasn't sure if it was just knowing that Wrathion was a dragon or if it was because he was a rarity - a black dragon, last of his kin. Anduin wondered if Wrathion got lonely, too. Wrathion had lost his father, as well, after all. They had much in common. He wished he knew how to summon him, just to chat and catch up at the very least—something to take his mind off his father.

It helped Anduin to think of something else as he fell asleep to the thought of seeing the Wrathion once more. Dozing off, he didn't realize he'd forgotten to close the window; the cold, night breeze welcomed itself into his bedroom, followed by the sound of wings flapping, which blew out the candles which were lit nearby.

A dark figure in the shape of a man walked toward the sleeping King. Anduin was helpless, not knowing an intruder had broken into his bedroom. The man stood beside Anduin, still holding the pillow against his chest. He could easily kill Anduin, and no one would notice until morning.

He reached down and pulled the blanket off Anduin to notice he slept entirely in the nude. His sweet, round peach ass looked so ripe for the taking. He couldn’t help but admire the way Anduin slept on his stomach, hugging a pillow with his legs far enough apart to be considered an invitation. He could see his ball sack and his member being compressed against the mattress beneath him.

He climbs into the bed and moves closer to get a better view of Anduin's rear end. Reaching over, he spread his cheeks apart and looked at the small pink button between them. He wanted to take a lick, but he didn't dare to just yet; it might wake Anduin and alert the nearby guards.

He climbed and laid beside Anduin, watching the new King fast asleep and admired his attractive features. Anduin had grown into a handsome man. Maybe it was time to wake up the sleeping King and let Anduin know of his presence.

He gently stroked Anduin's cheek, running his fingers ran down to his jawline, loving the way the Anduin's skin felt against his fingertips. Anduin hugged the pillow a little tighter and tried to hide his face against it.

"Anduin... wake up," the man eventually said.

"No," Anduin muttered in his sleep.

"I traveled far to see you."

"Come back in the morning," Anduin whispered and tried to bury his face into the pillow.

"I'd rather not. Do you always sleep naked? Or did you intend for me to find you this way?"

He said as he moved his hand down Anduin's neck, shoulders and back. His hand continued to trail further down, only stopping when his hand was on top of Anduin's bottom and gently patted it.

Anduin could feel his warm hand touching his ass, and it made him jerk awake. Anduin's heart started to race when he saw the stranger in the bed with him. He couldn't say a word, sat there frozen, staring at the shadow in front of him.

The room was dark since the candles had been blown out, and only the moon's dim light came in from the window on the other side of the room. The night was quiet; not even local drunks from the taverns could be heard.

Anduin focused on the shadow in front of him, but he could only see two fire-red orbs gazing back at him. Anduin knew who it was now, and he could smell that unique scent that belonged to none other than a dragon. Smoke.

"Wrathion. It's been so long since the last time I saw you."

"I was on a journey when I heard what happened to King Varien. I came to see how you were holding up." Wrathion sounded genuinely concerned.

"Wrathion. It's been so long since the last time I saw you."

"I was on a journey when I heard what happened to King Varien. I came to see how you were holding up." Wrathion sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'll aid you, and together we can make a stronger Alliance. Let me be your right hand, and trust me to be always by your side. "Wrathion gently stroked Anduin's cheek.

Anduin leaned against Wrathion's hand and closed his eyes. He so badly wanted to rely on someone else and help him out during his current hardship, but he knew Greymane wouldn't allow it. Since Greymane already started to take charge, Anduin felt as if he didn't have much say in what happened, regardless of his title of King or not. His age made it difficult for his advisors to take him seriously.

"I would like that very much, but Greymane wouldn't allow it. Especially to the son of Deathwing. But I want you to be beside me, Wrathion. I feel so alone, and I need someone to be here with me. Even if it has to be in the shadows, I want you closeby."

Wrathion sighed, even if it was only half the answer he wanted to hear. But that old worgen getting in the way was somewhat annoying. But if he had to hide in the shadows, so be it.

"If that is what you desire, then I'll wait for you to summon me." Wrathion leaned closer to Anduin to look into his sad, blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming to check on me, Wrathion." Anduin smiled.

"Anduin, you never answered my question. Do you always sleep naked, or did you want me to find you this way?" Wrathion smirked as he asked the question again, knowing he couldn't avoid it this time.

Anduin had hoped that Wrathion had forgotten the question. He blushed, not having planned that at all; he just enjoyed sleeping in the nude, especially on warm summer nights.

"Y-yes... wait, no! I sleep naked because it's hot, but I didn't plan for this to happen!" Anduin wrapped himself with the blanket as if it would help to cover his embarrassment.

Wrathion chuckled and decided he wanted to harass the embarrassed, young King. He inched closer, pressing the tip of his nose against Anduin's.

"Let me make you feel good."

Wrathion pressed his lips against Anduin's, not giving him a moment to respond. Anduin had never kissed anyone before; he wasn't sure what to do or even how to feel about it. Anduin couldn't do this; it was utterly wrong. Wrathion was a man, well, a dragon, and not to mention the son of Deathwing. However, Anduin always had wanted it from him, so he started to relax, parting his lips to allow Wrathion's tongue inside.

Wrathion laid his hand on Anduin's bare chest, lightly brushing his palm against his nipple. Wrathion admired the man Anduin had grown into; he wasn't the same little boy he'd last saw. It made Wrathion want Anduin that much more. Even back then, he still wanted him, but he never could place what the feeling was until now.

"Do you trust me, Anduin?" Wrathion asked once the kiss had broken.

"Yes," Anduin whispered once he'd recovered from the kiss. He couldn't help but to want more of Wrathion's lips on his.

“Then let me make you feel good. Lay back,” Wrathion said softly, gently easing Anduin back against the mattress.

Anduin laid back and wondered what Wrathion had planned. Whatever it was, if it helped to keep his mind busy from his intrusive thoughts, then he'd welcome it. Sighing deeply, Anduin could feel his heart begin to beat like a war drum. He wondered if Wrathion could hear his heartbeat or if anyone else could hear it. He didn't need a guard catching them in the middle of whatever it was that Wrathion had in mind. He felt like such a naive child in his presence.

"I'm going to teach you a few things. I hope you enjoy them and need me around a lot more." Wrathion smirked before he leaned down to kiss Anduin once again.

Anduin shivered as the words left Wrathion's lips. The way their lips touched against each other felt almost magical and perfect, and he found his body was beginning to ache for more of the dragon's warmth.

Wrathion placed his hand against Anduin's cheek, caressing it as they kissed. He wanted to touch every inch of the young King beneath him and to claim Anduin for himself. Wrathion wasn't going to let anyone else have him. He slid his hand to Anduin's jawline, moving towards his neck.

"You'll become mine, Anduin," Wrathion whispered.

Anduin didn't know how to respond as he waited for him to take him. He wasn't sure what was causing him to lose his better judgment, but all Anduin knew was that his body wanted to be taken, even if it was for one night. He wanted to know what it was like to belong to someone.

Wrathion placed a hand on Anduin's neck, squeezing gently as he peered down at him. He couldn't help but admire how Anduin looked pinned beneath him. Wrathion could easily snap his neck, but something about Anduin made him not want to hurt him. Wrathion didn't know what it was, but he wanted him.

Anduin gasped when he felt Wrathion's hand wrapped around his neck and the squeeze. The excitement of not knowing if Wrathion would choke him to death sent a shiver down his spine. Anduin tried to shake that thought from his head; Wrathion would never hurt him. Even so, being pinned down caused Anduin to get an erection from the thrill of the unknown.

Wrathion could smell a subtle fragrance coming from Anduin's body. No regular human could smell it, only him at that moment, and it made Wrathion happy that it was something that only belonged to him. It reminded him of honeyed-wine, a sweet aroma. At the same time, he wondered if Anduin had been drinking to drown his sadness. Whichever it was, Wrathion wanted to change that and make Anduin feel good again.

“I’ll never hurt you, Anduin,” Wrathion said as he kissed him once again.

"Please, don't," Anduin whispered as he returned the kiss and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Anduin could feel a new pair of horns beginning to push through his skull; they had grown since the last time he'd seen them.

Wrathion groaned when Anduin's hands brushed against his horns. They were so sensitive and one of his weak spots that he never wanted anyone to know about. Wrathion had to get his own clothes off; his erection was getting to be too tight in his pants. He needed his cock to get some air, and maybe some attention from Anduin's lovely rose pink lips.

Wrathion pulled back and started to undress to the side of Anduin. Too bad it was too dark in the room because he would have liked for Anduin to see how much he had grown as well. His body was much more muscular, not like before. But of course, Anduin's body had changed to become just as fit as his own.

“Try to copy what I’m going to do with your cock,” Wrathion said with a smirk on his lips.

"W-What?" Anduin blushed hard, becoming much more shy and nervous about what Wrathion was about to do now.

Wrathion switched position as he laid in front of Anduin's crotch and his crotch was in reach for Anduin. He didn't give the King a chance to say anything else as he took hold of his member and started to stroke it. He licked it a few times before wrapping his lips around the head.

A moan escaped from Anduin's lips, never having had anyone's lips around his dick, it was a bit overwhelming. Anduin could feel the blood beginning to rush from his brain to his dick. It took him a couple seconds to remember he had to copy what Wrathion was doing and return the gesture. He grabbed hold of Wrathion's erect dick in his hand and slowly started to lick it. It tasted so salty, but it wasn't unbearable. After a few licks, Anduin found himself enjoying the way it tasted.

Wrathion moaned as he took more of Anduin's cock into his mouth, loving the taste and wanted more of it. Wrathion's member throbbed as it desired to go further inside of Anduin's mouth. Anduin's jaw started to hurt, but he didn't want to stop as he tried to take more of his cock inside. Anduin's tongue swirled around the shaft, tasting every inch, and he couldn't help but get addicted to the act of blowing him.

Anduin’s member started to leak pre-come into Wrathion’s mouth, and Anduin didn’t know how much longer he could last. Wrathion drank it all and wanted more of it; he needed to taste it all. Wrathion couldn’t help but pre-come inside Anduin’s mouth, but the King couldn’t handle it and gagged. Wrathion chuckled.

"Are you okay, Anduin?" Wrathion tried to stop himself from laughing and sat up. Able to see in the dark, Wrathion admiring the view of Anduin's wet cock.

"Y-yeah, it just surprised me, that's all." Anduin blushed and wiped his lips and chin with the back of his hand. He'd never tasted something like that before, and even though he'd swallowed it, the taste still lingered.

Wrathion moved from his position to get between Anduin's thighs and peered down at him. Wrathion wanted to be inside of him and to become one with the King.

Bringing his own fingers to his own mouth, he sucked on them to coat the digits with saliva. Once he made sure they were good and wet, Wrathion carefully pushed the two fingers inside Anduin's entrance.

"W-Wrathion. "Anduin gasped when he felt the digits being pushed inside of him. It was so uncomfortable, but Anduin didn't want to stop Wrathion, He wanted to see where this would lead.

“You’re so tight, my sweet little King.” Wrathion grinned, happy that he was the first to mate with Anduin and would be the only one to ever do so.

"S-shut up, Wrathion." Anduin looked to the side and blushed madly. Anduin couldn't help but allow a moan to slip past his lips as his body bucked against the dragon's fingers.

Wrathion chuckled, becoming more amused by the sounds he made. He pushed his fingers further inside of Anduin before he started to thrust them, wanting to open him more, trying his best to make sure he didn't hurt the King.

Anduin moaned again when he could feel Wrathion's fingers going in deeper. His member throbbed, and he came without warning. He wished there was light so that he could see Wrathion's face when it happened.

"S-stop," said Anduin. "Before you go further, can you light a candle for me? I want to see your face."

"Of course, my King."

He slipped his fingers out and climbed out of bed. Approaching the candle by the desk, Wrathion lit the candle with just a snap of his fingers. Heading back with the candle, he sat it to the side of the bed on top of a dresser.

“Is this much better, my King?”

"Yes, and you don't need to say 'my King' with me, Wrathion."

Anduin now realized how much he'd grown up. Wrathion had become a handsome dragonkin, now with facial hair and a pair of horns that were coming out of the top of Wrathion's head. Anduin's eyes wandered to his chest to see his muscles.

They continue down, following the patch of hair that led down to this pelvis. Anduin gasped when he saw the size of his member. Wrathion really had grown so much, and Anduin knew why it had felt so massive in his mouth and why his jaw hurts as quick as it did.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes... you have really outgrown yourself."

"So have you, Anduin. You became more of a man than you were when I first met you."

"Time really has flown by for the both of us."

Anduin leaned forward and pulled Wrathion close to him to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Anduin couldn’t get enough of Wrathion and those sweet lips as the other slowly pushed him back down to the bed, continuing their kiss without breaking it. Wrathion returned between his thighs and broke the kiss a couple seconds later.

"I'm going inside of you now. I waited too long for this moment, and I can't wait anymore," Wrathion said with a low growl.

"I need you," Anduin whispered.

Wrathion held his member in hand and slowly began to push the head inside of Anduin. It wasn't too hard to slip the cock inside of him, even if he was still so tight. He watched as Anduin arched his back, feeling the cock inside of him. Wrathion took his time and added more inches inside him; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"By the light, Wrathion, it's huge."

Wrathion blushed, slightly embarrassed by the words, but it made him feel more confident that he was doing a good job. He placed Anduin’s legs on his shoulders and peered down at the perfect view of The king.

“Prepare yourself, my King, for what is to come next.”

Anduin's eyes half-closed as his bottom half was lifted for the perfect position for Wrathion. Anduin nodded and covered his mouth as he tried not to make too much noise that would get the guards' attention.

Wrathion waited a couple seconds to let Anduin adjust to the girth of his cock. He felt as if it was the perfect moment for their first time, if only they could freeze time and not let the moment ever leave them.

“I’m ready, Wrathion,” Anduin said from beneath his hand as he looked up at the dragonkin.

Wrathion's heart started to thud heavier against his chest as he looked down at the young King's crotch. It was a lovely view, and Wrathion couldn't stop admiring how his cock fit so perfectly inside of Anduin.

"Yes, my King."

Wrathion thrust slowly, allowing this new feeling of being inside Anduin to bloom into a flower. Wrathion softly grunted with each thrust as he went deeper every time. He couldn’t help but love the sound that Anduin was making.

An angelic sound escaped from the lips of the young King below Wrathion. The black dragon had captured a King made of pure light, and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to claim him. Even if Anduin tried to muffle the sounds of his moans by biting his hand, it was still audible.

Anduin could feel his body beginning to fall into a deep abyss of pleasure, one he never wanted to escape from. Finally, something that felt real and wasn't his grief. It was the love he was craving so long for someone to notice him, love him, and not do it out of expectation due to his royal blood.

Wrathion started going faster, feeling the lust taking over him until he couldn't continue, losing all sense of himself being taken over by desire. Wrathion grunted, his eyes turning bright red, and he pressed his fangs into his bottom lip.

It was poetry written by their bodies. They matched the rhythm as their bodies moved together to the sound of their moans. Time could stop, and they wouldn’t even notice; their eyes were fixated on each other, and nothing else mattered. The world could burn outside of the bedroom, and they wouldn’t see.

Anduin couldn't help but wonder if this was what love felt like. He loved his father, his Kingdom, and the Alliance, but this love felt so different, almost as if it would hurt so much if he were to ever let go of Wrathion. He felt like he could die and kill for Wrathion. He didn't know how he could have fallen deeply in love with the dragonkin this fast. Maybe it was some kind of spell that had been cast over him. No, it wasn't a spell. Anduin still had free will. Once again, he felt a pleasurable ache all over his body, and he dreaded when it would stop.

Wrathion didn’t understand it either, but he could feel the same as Anduin. He could feel all the pain and all the happiness that Anduin felt. Wrathion experienced all these different emotions at once, with every thrust inside of Anduin. Their souls were becoming one, and there was nothing that could tear them apart.

They were in sync as their climax came to a halt, and Anduin's come landed on his stomach and some on Wrathion's. Wrathion filled Anduin with his come as he thrust more, refusing to let it end so quickly. Wrathion grunted, frustrated and wanting to continue until he couldn't handle how sensitive his cock felt before pulling out.

Wrathion laid beside Anduin in the bed, trying to catch his breath. He could hear Anduin's heavy breathing as well as they lay in silence.

Anduin held Wrathion’s hand, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at the dragonkin. He couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome Wrathion had become. Even after the sex had ended, a happy feeling still remained. Anduin licked his dry lips and tried to muster the strength to say something, but all his energy was drained.

“I love you, Anduin.”

Anduin’s eyes widened, and for a moment, he thought Wrathion could read his mind.

“I... I love you too, Wrathion.”

“You make me feel these strange feelings that make me want to become a better person. Make me want to remain by your side for the rest of time. I want to protect you and make you happy,” Wrathion said softly.

"I feel the same way, Wrathion. I never felt like this before. I never thought I could feel all these things. You make me want to leave the kingdom and run away with you and start a new life. You make me feel like only I matter in the world. You make me feel whole."

"I feel the same way, Wrathion. I never felt like this before. I never thought I could feel all these things. You make me want to leave the kingdom and run away with you and start a new life. You make me feel like only I matter in the world. You make me feel whole."

Wrathion gently kissed Anduin on the lips. It was a good night's kiss; they both were exhausted from the pleasure.

"I'm scared to fall asleep just to wake up in the morning to an empty bed," Anduin whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere. Even if the whole Alliance and Horde armies try to tear us apart, I’ll never leave your side. My heart belongs to you, my beloved King. You’re my life and the light in the dark of this world.”

Wrathion pulled Anduin closer and cuddled against him. He closed his eyes, and he could feel Anduin place his head on his chest. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Love will bloom and will never wilt. Their passion will become strong and withstand the universe. Destiny brought them together for a reason. Love is the most precious feeling to ever be felt.

_Once you find love, never let it go. Cause time will not stop. ___


End file.
